


36. concert

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [21]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Concerts, Dancing, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music is loud and Michaela’s regretting not taking the free earplugs she was offered on her way in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	36. concert

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/134629099165/send-me-a-ship-a-word-and-ill-write-you-a-fic) (lmao just realized its not on the list)

The music is loud and Michaela’s regretting not taking the free earplugs she was offered on her way in. She’s pretty close to the front of the stage, and every so often someone will elbow her and push their way in front of her.

Then, someone taps Michaela on the shoulder. She smiles at the polite gesture and turns around to see a woman with long, brown hair tied in a bun dancing.

“Dance with me,” The woman yells over the music. “I’m Laurel.”

“Michaela,” She replies, smiling.

The two dance together and sing the words; it’s clear that they’re both familiar with the band on stage. Laurel places her hands on Michaela’s hips as they dance like they’re the only ones in the room.

When she catches men staring at them, Michaela shoots them a look that says ‘don’t mess with us’. They all turn around and go back to minding their own business, and Laurel grins.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
